


you could get the gold

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: bengi's always downplayed his achievements





	you could get the gold

Seongwoong’s surprised he’s been selected for induction into the Hall of Fame; he hadn’t thought players who ran away to China for money were still eligible. But he’s here, holding roses on stage and smiling, letting Sanghyeok speak for the both of them. He’s here, letting Sanghyeok drag him off stage, listening to him complain about how he hates crowds and people and _parties_ and—

“Thanks,” Seongwoong says.

Sanghyeok pauses. “What for?”

“I wouldn’t be here without you,” he says, because after years of soul-searching and insecurity, this is the truth he’s come up with.

Sanghyeok frowns. “Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the invite to join this event/collection! it's been a while since I've written but I managed 100 words somehow


End file.
